Hanayo (TCG)
For the character in the anime, see Hanayo Unjoh. ]] is a LRIG type associated with red LRIG cards. Hanayo's gameplay style revolves around attacking and aggression. Many of her cards increase the power of SIGNI during your turn, making them stronger on the offense than the defense. To supplement her offensive power, Hanayo decks often run red removal to push through attacks and break through SIGNI that would otherwise be immovable. LRIG cards Level 0 * Hanayo * Hanayo (Lostorage) * Hanayo and Yuzuki * Hanayo Zero * Hanayo Zero (Lostorage) * infected WIXOSS * RED LRIG * Rikka Shiina Level 1 * Hanayo One * Hanayo One Bake (Key Selection) * Hanayo One Fry (Key Selection) * Hanayo One Roast (Key Selection) * Hanayo One, the Flame * Yuzuki One * Yuzuki One, the Flame Level 2 * Hanayo Two * Hanayo Two Colorful Flame (Key Selection) * Hanayo Two, Hard Flame * Hanayo Two Remodeled, Roaring Flame * Yuzuki Two * Yuzuki Two, Regretful Flame Level 3 * Hanayo Three * Hanayo Three, Binding Magic Flame * Hanayo Three, Blazing Flame Dance * Hanayo Three, Combined Flaming Elegance * Hanayo Three, Phoenix's Elegant Flame * Hanayo Three, Pure Love Fire * Yuzuki Three * Yuzuki Three, Roaring Flame Sin Level 4 * Hanayo Four * Hanayo Four, Golden Orchid Pledge * Hanayo Four, Hundred-Fire Profusion * Hanayo Four, Snow, Moon, Wind and Fire * Hanayo Four, the Flame * Hanayo Pure Four * Yuzuki Four * Yuzuki Four, Fire of Nature Level 5 * Hanayo Five * Hanayo Five, the Flame * Shining Hanayo Five Hanayo limited cards ARTS * Back Against the Flame * Explosive Eventfulness (Key Selection) * Fiery Harmony * Flame Army Struggle * Horse-Driving Flame Whip * Rekindling Effort SIGNI Level 1 * Amethyst, Natural Stone * ANFO, Natural Source * Fuegusuri, Natural Source * Hexogen, Natural Source (Life Burst) * Macury, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Propane, Natural Source (Life Burst) * Shimose Powder, Natural Source * Topaz, Natural Stone * Tosango, Natural Stone * Wanisen, Small Gun Level 2 * Diazodinitro, Natural Source * Hexanitro, Natural Source * Hisui, Natural Stone * Methane, Natural Source * M19, Explosive Gun * Meledia, Natural Source Princess (Life Burst) * Nishiki, Natural Stone * Nitrocellulose, Natural Source * Nitroglycol, Natural Source * Rhodonite, Natural Pyroxene (Life Burst) * Rin, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Triaminonitro, Natural Source (Life Burst) Level 3 * Araseb, Roaring Gun * Auroaura, Natural Stone (Life Burst, Cross) * Flathro Warrant Officer, Roaring Flame * Garnet, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Iris Agate, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Mithril, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Opalal, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Ordnance, Roaring Gun * Orichalc, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Tanza, Natural Stone (Life Burst) Level 4 * Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene (Life Burst) * Cannon, Ballista * Flathro Signaller, Crossbow Flame (Life Burst) * Goldaura, Natural Pyroxene (Life Burst) * Gunsnipe, Ballista (Life Burst) * Kinshachi, Natural Pyroxene (Life Burst) * Obsidian, Natural Stone (Life Burst) * Phosphylla, Natural Pyroxene (Life Burst) * Sunst, Natural Stone (Life Burst, Cross) * Volcano, Natural Stone (Life Burst) Level 5 * Diabride, Natural Pyroxene (Life Burst) * Flathro General, Attacking Crossbow Flame (Life Burst) Spell * Advancing Flame Army * End of Eternity (Life Burst) * Explosive Fire of Accomplishment (Key Selection) * Fires of Atonement (Life Burst) * Fissure of Condemnation * Gun Smoke Flame Aura * Most Treasured Fragment (Life Burst) * Supportive Strike of Explosive Cooking (Life Burst, Key Selection) * Twisted Dance of Flame Destruction * Western Gunshot (Life Burst) Hanayo support cards ARTS * Absolute Extinction * Flaming Innocence (Key Selection) Category:Hanayo Category:Red